


I Can't Unlove You

by Mcdannolover1997



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Divorce, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannolover1997/pseuds/Mcdannolover1997
Summary: Steve and Danny where once married and had a daughter but when Steve's navy career got in the way they called it quits now danny moved grace to Hawaii for  a fresh start where he meets the father of his chlid





	1. From Jersey To Hawaii

Are you sure you want to move all the to Hawaii dear Danny's mother asked him once again has they drive to Hawaii. Yes ma I'm sure ok there are to many memories of Steve and the family we started here Danny tells her losing his last nerve as his mother keeps pushing his buttions.

 

Well that's a good thing grace desvers to know who her other father is Clara says as she tries to get her son to change his mind. Ma that's the point I need a fresh start and plus grace already knows who Steve is Danny tells her as he walks behind the car to get his and Grace's suitcases. Ok then if I can't get you to change your mind even though I don't understand stand why you chose Hawaii since that is where Steve is from Clara says walking into the airport with a sleeping grace in her arms. 

 

That's the point she has a grandfather out there that would like to get to know her plus it's not like Steve will be there he's to busy play G.I Joe on some boat danny tells her as they make there way to baggage claim. I'm just worried danny I mean what is grace dosen't like it there Clara asked her son as he gets every think in check if Grace's dosen't like then I promise we will come back Danny tells his worried mother as he takes grace form her arms.

 

You better and you better call me once you get everything unless you want me to come all the way to Hawaii to just kick your ass young man Clara threatened. I will ma don't worry danny tells her with a sad smile on his face he hates that he is leaving her but he really need to get away and have a fresh start. So I guess going bye Clara says with tears in her eyes. Ma it's not like you aren't going to ever see us again I promise we will come and visit Danny says as he kisses his mother good bye.

 

Walking to get on the plane with grace is one of the hardest things he has ever done but he know that in her own way his mother understood why he was doing this. Are you ready to meet your grandpa monkey Danny asked his daughter as they sat down in their seats grace just looked at him not knowing what to think. Here we go a fresh start Danny thought as the plane began to take off.


	2. Welcome To Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Grace land in Hawaii and grace really wants to see her daddy(Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hawaii five o and Steve will appear in later chapters please don't let my grammar and spelling errors stop you from enjoying the story

Aloha a lady says while placing a flower necklace on Danny's neck. Yea hi Danny says back to her walking away to get his Grace's bags without waking up the little girl in his arms. Once he finally has their bags he walks out of the airport. Danno where are we Grace asked her farther as the sunlight shines in her eyes and wakes her up.

 

Well monkey we are in Hawaii Danny tells his three year old daughter as he gets a taxi so they can get to their new house. Where daddy is from are we going to see daddy? Grace asked fully awake and excited to see her other father. Yes this is where daddy is from but no we aren't going to see him Danny tells her as he finally gets a taxi to stop for him.

 

Why not grace asks with a frown on her face as Danny sets her on his lap and closing the taxi and telling the driver the address to where they are going. Danno I want daddy grace says trying to get Danny to answer why they weren't going to see her daddy. I know you do monkey but your daddy isn't here rember I told you that Danny is off fighting the guys Danny tells her trying to stop grace from throwing a fit.

 

But I want to see daddy grace cries not even understanding why both of her parents weren't together anymore. Gracie I know you miss him and if behave will see if you can talk to daddy tonight Danny tells her as the driver stops at their new home. Danny steps out of the taxi with grace still in his arms and grabbing their bags from the trunk.

Once the taxi is payed for Danny and Grace walk up to the door of their new home. Danny unlocks the door with the key that Jack Mcgarett sent him. Now can I call daddy please danno grace asked once they got inside. Um how about we eat first Danny asked her hopeing that after she eats she will forget about calling Steve.

Ok she says with a smile on her face. Great how about you go watch some tv while I go and make dinner Danny asks her ok grace says once again as she goes running to the tv. Danny doesn't know how he was going to leave her while he goes to work tomorrow even though jack told him that every thing was payed for the first month so Danny dosen't have to jump right into work.

But Danny wants to figure out how HPD works and the only way to do that is to jump right in to work. Can we call daddy now grace asks Danny once she finishes her dinner. Yea ok fine you win Danny says has he begins to call Steve hopeing that he will pick up. Danny what is it is there something wrong is grace ok Steve asks worried that something bad to his little girl. Hey relax everything is ok just have a little girl here that Misses and wants to talk to her daddy Danny tells him as he hands the phone over to grace.

Daddy! Grace says happily that she is finally talking to her daddy. Danny just sits there and watches his little girl with a smile on his face as grace goes running off with his phone as she tells Steve everything that happened in her three year old ways.


	3. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to Hawaii to talk to his Dad But when he gets to his childhood home he sees his daughter is there also

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii five-o I hope you guys like this chapter p.s in this story the military dosen't have the don't ask don't Tell so they knew Steve and Danny where married and have a child together

Steve couldn't believe he came back to the place that he once called home. Commander Mcgarett welcome back to Hawaii commander Catherine Rollins said greeting Steve as he stepped off the navel plane. Commander Rollins thanks for meeting me here Steve says with a smile on his face. Anything for you sailor Catherine says with a smile on her own face.

 

So do you want to go and head and face your ex husband?, Or do you want to go back to my place and have some fun? Catherine asked the thought of Steve being back in her bed brought a smile on her face. As much fun as that sounds I think it's probably a good idea if I face Danny on my own, and before we can have any fun I think I stood have a talk with my dad alone Steve tells her as they get in her as they get in her car and drive away from the navel base.

 

Do you mind if I ask why you came back to Hawaii Catherine asked trying to break the silents that was between them as they drove to Jack Mcgarett house. You mean other than my ex moving our daughter across the entire world without telling me then no Steve tells her with a harden face as the fight with Danny last night came flashing back in his mind. Steve was angry that Danny moved and didn't even bother to tell him, he had to hear it from their three year old daughter.

 

Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Danny when you see him Catherine tells him as she parks in front of the mcgarett house. Maybe you shouldn't tell me how to handle my family Steve snaps as he steps out of the car and stomps to the front door. Where the hell dose she get off telling me how to handle my family Steve thinks as he walks into the house without knocking.

 

Daddy! Grace yelled as she saw that her father was here, knocking Steve out of his thoughts as she ran into his arms. Hey princess what are you doing here he asked her forgetting his anger. Pawpaw is watching me since danno is at work grace tells him with a smile on her face. Grace is everything alright Jack asked his granddaughter as he stepped out of the kitchen. Jack stopped in his tracks stocked to see his son holding grace by the door, Steve Jack says still not understanding why his son was here. Hi dad Im home Steve says with a big smile on his face as he looks at grace.

 

Grace why don't you go upstairs and play while I go talk to your daddy Jack tells Grace. But I want to stay with daddy grace whines. It's ok sweetheart you go up stairs and I'll be up there to play with you soon Steve tells her stopping her from throwing a fit. So you are babysitting now Steve asks his father once he knew grace wouldn't be able to hear them. Danny had to work and I wanted to spend time with my granddaughter jack tells Steve. So now you want to be in her life Steve asked as all his anger comes back.

 

I've always wanted to be in her life Steven why the hell do you think I asked Danny to move here Jack yells losing his patience with his son. This is fucking unbelievable you ask him to move to a god dam place he hates but when our marriage got a little ruff he sends me fucking divorce papers Steve asks loudly. Daddy are you coming to play grace ask scared that her dad was yelling.

 

Steve looks up and see grace standing on top of the staircase. Yea princess I'm coming Steve tells her as he picks her up once he gets to the top of the stairs. Nice talk dad Steve says to his father before he walked away to spend as much time as he can with grace before Danny came to pick her up.


	4. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get a shock for his life when he goes to pick up grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hawaii five o I hope you guys like this chapter

Danny rubs his eyes as he walks up to the mcgarretts front door, He had a long day at work everyone was giving him crap about wearing a tie in Hawaii. The only thing that got him through the day was the thought of seeing his little girls smiling face. Danny knocked on the door but he was not ready to face the person who had open the door. 

Steven what are you doing here? Danny asked shocked to see his ex husband standing there. I came to talk to my dad and boy was I supise to find our daughter is here Steve tells him as he steps outside closing the door so grace doesn't hear them. Um yea I had to work and your father wanted to get to know her so I don't know what the problem is Danny says getting piss at Steve, all he wanted to do was pick up grace then go home to bed. 

The problem is that you should of told me that you were moving our daughter down here! Steve yells getting piss himself. I fucking tried to call you Steven but you never answered you're phone Danny yells back, why the hell would he think I would move our daughter across the the world without trying to tell Danny thinks to himself. I was on a mission Danny I can't drop every thing just to answer your call Steve tells Danny.

I know that Steven that is that is why I left a voice mail Danny say as he tries to control his anger. Is this about Cathrine?, cause if it is that is on you Danny I begged you to fight for us but you did everything in your power to make me sign those stupid divorce papers Steve says realizing what he said to late. 

Danny just stood there shocked that Steve even brought up that slit, Danny finally able to think of the world's that he wants to yell at Steve. As Danny began to open his mouth to speak Steve leans forward and puts his lips on Danny's, knowing that this is the only thing that would get Danny to forget Cathrine.

The kiss quickly got heated until finally Danny pushed away from Steve When he hears the door open. You boys OK out here Jack Mcgarrett asked with a smirk on his face and a sleeping grace in his arms. We are fine dad Steve tells his father not taking his eyes off of Danny. Yea we are peachy Danny says as he moves pass Steve to take grace from Jack. I hope it's OK but I kinda promise I would take her to the zoo tomorrow Jack says as he hands over his sleeping grandaugther to Danny.

Yea that's fine Danny tells him as he began to his car so he could get away from Steve. Steve fallows Danny to his car and opens the door for him, I'll call you so we can set up when I can see grace Steve says as he kisses the top of graces head and gets her settled in the car seat. Sounds good Danny says smiling at the father and daughter moment that he just witnessed., Danny gets into his car once he sees Steve has grace all settled in the backseat. Tomorrow will be a better day Danny thought to himself as he drove away form the Mcgarrett house.


	5. Family Time Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to spend some time with grace but instead he ends up having a wild night with danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter also I don't own Hawaii five o 
> 
> P. S I wrote this chapter alittle different please let me know if you like the writing this way or the other way

You can do this, come on Steve this is for your daughter Steve tells himself as he tries to come up with the courage to knock on Danny's door. 

You have to face him sometime, I mean so what if he has been avoiding you for a week since you kissed him Steve thinks as he finally gets the balls to knock. 

Steve what are you doing here? Danny ask as he opens the door. 

I wanted to see grace, and possibly spend the day with her Steve tells Danny with a small smile on his face. 

Oh um well I just put her to bed but you can come in if you want Danny says as he steps aside, and opens the door wider.

Thank you Steve says walking into the small apartment.

You let our daughter live here Steve asked Danny once he noticed how cramped the apartment was. 

Look I know it is small but it's all I can afford on a cops pay Danny tells him, while turning on the tv to listen to the news. 

You could of asked me for some money Danny, you know I would happily given you the money if it was for Grace Steve says. God what the hell is wrong with Danny letting our daughter live in this shit hole Steve thinks to himself.

 

I would have but I never known when you were going to answer the phone Danny says as he walked into the kitchen

 

God Danny would you let that go Steve says following danny into the kitchen.

 

I'm sorry OK I just don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger OK I know we are divorced but there is a part of me that still loves you and wants you safe Danny says finally losing it. 

 

Danny I Steve began but couldn't think of the world's to say, the only thing he could do was move closer to Danny and before he knows what he is doing Steve lips are once again on Danny.

 

Danny puts his arm around Steve's neck deeping the kiss, and out of habit Steve picks Danny up and carry's him to Danny's bedroom. 

 

Are you sure you want to do this Steve asks Danny stopping in front of the bedroom door. 

 

I haven't been more sure of anything Danny tells him. 

 

And with out anymore questioning Steve continues to carry Danny in the room, while he kicks the bedroom door close with his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this I do not own Hawaii five o


End file.
